The Search for the Charms of Bezell
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: This is a what-if story I made based off of my other Ben 10 story. It involves the Charms of Bezell, obviously, and how the Omnitrix now affects the search, which also has Charmcaster, and my OC. OCXCharmcaster.


**Part 1 of 7. The Watch from Outer Space**

I have decided to bring you guys a short what if story I cooked up. It's a KyleXCharmcaster story, for those of you who like that, even I find myself toying around with it sometimes, lol, but this is NOT canon to my other Ben 10 story, so don't ask about it.

Hi. I'm Kyle. I'm really not knowing how or why I got involved in this strange mess. I had to help my best friend out of a jam involving her uncle, Hex, so I went along with them on their little trip, to see if I could actually do something about this. She always wanted to be called Charmcaster, so I never knew her real name, but we always were in the same school together, but never in the same classes. Any time we were near each other, we always ended up talking about things. I had blonde hair, and wore a red shirt with blue pants, and black shoes. Charmcaster has long white hair, and always wore a purple-pink overcoat with a bag that could hold nearly anything inside it. Currently, we were out, on what hex called, "summer vacation." But he said it so deviously that Charmcaster and I got worried. We walked through a forest.

Hex: "This is the start of our long journey to conquer the world."

Charmcaster: "'Our' long journey, uncle?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I thought only 'you' would rule, um, Mr. Hex."

Hex: "Charmcaster is next in line. I guess you will be her dark prince. But remember what I told you earlier, boy."

Charmcaster: "He has a NAME, uncle!"

Hex: "And… it is…"

Charmcaster: "Kyle, Uncle Hex. Kyle."

Kyle: "And I remember what you said. Stay out of the way or face the consequences."

Hex: "You had better." He continued levitating off.

Kyle: "I don't think we should be following him, Charmcaster."

Charmcaster: "I agree, but… He'll kill us if we go against him."

Kyle: "Well, how about we go on recon so we can scope the whole place out for him. If we do that, we can at least get on his good side."

Charmcaster: "But he didn't order us to."

Kyle: "Orders schmorders. Let's go!" I went off, and Charmcaster reluctantly continued off after me. We snuck behind someone's RV, and I noticed a red-head with her laptop, and an old guy talking to her, while her brown haired brother, maybe cousin, was playing his GBA. I noticed a campfire going, and smacked my lips.

Charmcaster: "Now is not the time for food, Kyle."

Kyle: "But I'm hungry…"

Charmcaster: "I'll tell him when we get back. Let's go." We walked further into the forest, and eventually, we took a rest.

Kyle: "Whatever that smell was is probably a good thing to eat…"

Charmcaster: "I'm hungry too… Oh…" Suddenly, a shooting star went by.

Kyle; "A shooting star! Quick, Charmcaster, look!"

Charmcaster: "Oh, cool! I love them!" It continued off a bit, then headed towards us.

Charmcaster: "Run!" We ran off, and it slammed right into the ground. We looked behind us, and saw a crater.

Charmcaster: "Maybe it got mad at us."

Kyle: "I don't know. Stay here. I'll check it out."

Charmcaster: "Okay." I slid into the crater, then as soon as I got close to the metal ball inside of it, it opened, and showed a glowing watch. (This is the Alien force Omnitrix)

Kyle: "What's a watch doing in space?" I put my hand into it, and the watch jumped out, and latched on to my wrist.

Kyle: "Ah! The watch is rabid!"

Charmcaster: "Kyle!" She slid into it after me, and we got out together.

Charmcaster: "What do you suppose this watch is for?"

Kyle: "I wished to be a superhero. Not a timekeeper."

Charmcaster: "I don't see the time on it, though."

Kyle: "Neither do I. Then this watch is pointless." I tried to pull it off, but it was tight.

Kyle: "hey! Get off!" I kept pulling on it, then pried a stick in between my arm and the watch, but it still wouldn't come off.

Charmcaster: "That thing's tight." She pulled on it while I pulled it away from her, but it stayed on. The next time, She pulled on it while I held on to a tree. I ended up toppling on her. Then she tried levitating it off, but it only ended up with me flying around in the air until I collided with a tree. She then tried a rock dog biting the top of it while I pulled against it I ended up throwing the dog against a large tree, crushing it. Finally, she had a rock monster try to pull it off while I held the tree again. The rock monster toppled over, tossing me into another tree, and I slid down.

Charmcaster: "I did everything I could. It just won't come off."

Kyle: "A watch shouldn't be that hard to take off… Ouch my face!" The rock monster whined.

Charmcaster: "It's okay, boy." The monster sounded happy now.

Kyle: "I should at least check this thing out." I turned the top of it, then a hologram shot out of the top, which was an alien with spikes on its shoulders and head, and its feet were oddly shaped.

Charmcaster: "What kind of watch is that?"

Kyle: "Um… I'll just put it back down." I hit it down, then vines started to ensnare me, then it started to get red and yellow colors near my head, two eyes and a mouth showed up, my shoulders grew red spikes, and finally the watch symbol grew out of my chest.

Kyle: "SWAMPFIRE!!" I looked at myself, and looked at Charmcaster, who was freaking out.

Swampfire: "It's me, Charmcaster. Kyle. Remember?"

Charmcaster: "I know, but, what the hell happened to you?"

Swampfire: "The watch isn't on my wrist anymore! What does this… OW!!!!" The monster punched me into a tree, and roared.

Swampfire: "Call it off!"

Charmcaster: "Stop!" The monster continued to charge anyway, and I charged for it. I punched it in the face, it fell back, charged again, then bit my arm off.

Swampfire: "Ow!" A vine shot out from my arm, grabbed my arm in the monster's mouth, reeled it back in, and reattached it.

Swampfire: "Okay… That was awesome!" I ran over to a small tree, and pulled it out of the ground, then used it like a baseball bat to hit the monster. It fell back again, and when I went to attack it again, it punched me right through the stomach.

Charmcaster: "Kyle!" I cringed, then realized I was fine, so I slammed both sides of its head. It fell back, and I shot flamethrowers at its face. It fell back again, then tossed a boulder at me, and it seemed to crush me, but I was coming out from behind it, and slammed its head with both hands again, this time crushing it, making the whole body fall limp.

Swampfire: "Alright! I'm invincible, I'm strong, and I can shoot fire!"

Charmcaster: "And you're still you?"

Swampfire: "I feel better than ever, Charmy." I put one hand up to my face next, and smelled it.

Swampfire: "Now if only I could do something about this smell…" Charmcaster was holding her nose.

Swampfire: "Let's try to find Hex now. He's probably worried about you."

Charmcaster: "He isn't going to miss us. Trust me!" She ran off looking happy, and I continued after her.

Charmcaster: "So, what else can you do?"

Swampfire: "Swamp… hmm… I don't know. Maybe plant control?" I pointed my hand at a tree, and I concentrated on it, then made the tree move out of the ground, then fall.

Charmcaster: "Sweet!" Some mud hit her face out of nowhere, then she turned to me, and noticed I had some in my hands.

Charmcaster: "Very funny, Kyle."

Swampfire: "That was cool."

Charmcaster: "Yeah… what else?"

Swampfire: "Thinking…" And energy blast came out, and nearly hit us. It was from Hex.

Hex: "There you are, Charmcaster. Where's the boy?"

Charmcaster: "Right here." She pointed to me.

Swampfire: "Hi, Mr. Hex."

Hex: "Do not toy with me, Charmcaster." I changed back to normal by thinking about it.

Kyle: "See?"

Hex: "How did you do that?" I pointed to the watch.

Hex: "That watch? What a laugh!"

Charmcaster: "It's true, Uncle Hex. Kyle, turn into Swampfire again."

Kyle: "No prob." I turned it on like I did before,then Swampfire's hologram reappeared. I hit it down, and became him.

Swampfire: "SWAMPFIRE!!!!" Hex looked at me, then smiled.

Hex: "Perhaps you WILL actually be of use to me after all."

Charmcaster: "And he is so awesome! He can regenerate from anything, shoot fire, control plants, and he is strong!"

Swampfire: "Yeah! I can do everything like a hero! My wish came true!"

Hex: "Wish? HA! There's no such thing."

Swampfire: "It came to me from a shooting star!"

Charmcaster: "Exactly how he wished for it!"

Hex: "We have no further time to waste." He was about to continue before I changed back, and I stopped.

Kyle: "Um, Mr. Hex, almost forgot to tell ya. I'm hungry."

Hex: "Can it wait?"

Kyle: "Not really…"

Charmcaster: "I'm hungry,too, Uncle."

Hex: "We'll stop and get food." We stopped, and we were around a campfire, while I was loading on marshmallows, Charmcaster was eating her food normally, and Hex was staring at me.

Kyle (With a full mouth): "What?"

Hex: "Could you eat slower?"

Kyle: "This is how I normally eat. Om nom nomnomnomnom!"

Charmcaster: "Let me try! Omnomnomnomnom!"

Hex: "Stop! Both of you!" We stopped.

Kyle: "Aww, I was just foolin' around.

Charmcaster: "Can't you take a joke, Uncle?"

Hex: "Don't do it again, please!"

Kyle: "Okay… Geez." I ate normally. After we were finished, Hex was floating in the air.

Kyle: "What's he doing anyway?"

Charmcaster: "Searching for the Charms of Bezel, remember?"

Kyle: "He always was blabbing about those. Why?"

Charmcaster: He's going out, finally. To get them."

Kyle: Why does he need them?"

Charmcaster: "To make this world a better place."

Kyle: "Oh… How?"

Charmcaster: "I don't know."

Kyle: "We'll find out then." I turned the watch on again.

Charmcaster: "What are you doing?"

Kyle looking to see if there's more aliens." I turned it, and from Swampfire, it changed to an armor-plated guy, then a guy with a UFO over his head, then a crab.

Kyle: "So far, so good." I continued turning it, until it came back to Swampfire.

Kyle: "10 forms. Sweet."

Charmcaster: "I want to see another! Come on!"

Kyle: "Alrighty…" I scrolled past a cloaked dude, a dino-man, then a four-armed monkey.

Kyle: "Forest, monkey, why not?" I slammed it down, and turned into him.

Kyle: "SPIDERMONKEY! OOH-OOH!" I flipped up and down, then ran into the forest.

Charmcaster: "Kyle! Wait!"

Hex: "What now?"

Charmcaster: "Kyle's playing with his powers."

Hex: "Go after him. Bring him back unharmed if you can."

Charmcaster: "Why would I hurt him?"

Hex: "JUST DO IT!"

Charmcaster: "Got it." She ran off after me. I was swinging through the forest.

Spidermonkey: "Alright! Ooh-ooh!" I swung onto one tree, then swung to another.

Spidermonkey: "So far, I like this form." I looked around, then out of nowhere, a laser was shot at me. Robots were flying up to me, and I landed on a new branch.

Spidermonkey: "I wanted a fight anyway. Bring it!" I flipped onto one of them, and started pulverizing its head in, then flipped off when it was about to hit the ground, and I kicked the second one into a tree. A third one came out, then shot me into the ground. While it prepared to fire again, a second blast killed it.

Spidermonkey: "Charmcaster!"

Charmcaster: "Uncle Hex said to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Spidermonkey: "Thanks." I changed back.

Kyle: "That was fun. Reminded me of Spider Man."

Charmcaster: "Let's head back. Uncle Hex sounded mad."

Kyle: "Whatever. I wanted to try a new alien anyway." We headed back, and Hex was staring at us.

Hex: "I am very disappointed in you, Kyle. You disobeyed a direct order to stay with us. For that, you will pay."

Kyle: "No. I won't." I flipped the watch on again, scrolled through until I found a guy with head phones, and hit it down.

Kyle: "Echo Echo!"

Hex: "This is your big attack strategy! AHAHA! Don't make me laugh!"

Echo Echo: "You will quickly learn not to be deceived by mere appearances!" I multiplied to six of me, and screamed at him. He was sent flying back, and we surrounded him completely, and screamed again. He fell back again, then shot energy shards, but we dodged them, and multiplied until there were thirty of me, and we screamed again. Hex couldn't even move after that strike.

Hex: "You have proven more powerful than I thought."

Echo Echo: "What do you think of me now?"

Charmcaster: "Nice." I changed back.

Kyle: "Well, now what?"

Hex: "I suggest we keep moving. I found the location of one of the charms."

Kyle: "Got it." We were walking through the forest, and I heard an explosion, then went to see what was wrong. There was a big robot blowing things to bits.

Kyle: "Hex! Look!" They came to look.

Hex: "That is none of our concern."

Kyle: "None of YOUR concern, but ALL of mine! I turned the watch on, and scrolled from Echo Echo, past three aliens, including Spidermonkey, then I stopped at the dino man.

Kyle: "This one looks like the guy to use!" I slapped it down, and grew large size.

Kyle: "HUMONGOUSAUR! Wow! I tall, and awesome!"

Hex: "Kyle…"

Humongousaur: "Forget it! Come on Charmcaster!" I ran out, and she went after me. Hex stepped back.

Hex: "Let's see you in action." I tackled the robot to the ground.

Humongousaur: "Pick on someone your own size!" The robot got up to its full height.

Humongousaur: "Or someone closer…" It shot me down, but Charmcaster shot at it herself. I got up, then punched it into the ground, then smashed its chest. It smacked me off, and Charmcaster shot it again. It shot at her, and I chucked a car at its head. I then ran up, and jumped, then slammed it. It fell back until it slammed into a tree. It jumped, and socked me in the face, then shot me into a jeep. Charmcaster sent out some rock dogs, but they were quickly stepped on. It quickly walked up to her, and got hit by the jeep I landed in. I jumped at it, then landed on its back, and punched through its back, and pulled out a wire. It spun around, then threw me off, and pounced on me.

Humongousaur: "Not cool, man!"

Charmcaster: "Get off of him!" She shot an energy beam at it, and it turned around yet again. I threw it off.

Humongousuar: "No one attacks her!" I quickly got even more angry, and grew up to sixty feet tall, and roared right into its face. It tried to escape, but I grabbed it, and smashed it to bits in seconds.

Charmcaster: "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Humongousaur: "Still figuring these guys out." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "But THAT was pure awesomeness."

Hex: "Time is of the essence. Let's go." We continued off into the night for later.

Charmcaster: "Who're you gonna use next?"

Kyle: "Whoever comes to mind."

The End of part 1.


End file.
